One Room
by phoebe9509
Summary: The team have to share one room...what happens with Hotch and Prentiss when they have to sleep next to each other?


The team shuffled into the hotel after working 39 hours on a case. The UNSUB gave them a deadline and they didn't take any breaks. They were all extremely exhausted and just wanted a bed so they could get some much needed sleep.

Hotch walked up to the front desk as the rest of his team leaned against the desk and each other. "I'm Aaron Hotchner of the FBI and we have rooms reserved."

The lady behind the counter looked up at the team and gulped. "Yes, Mr. Hotchner. You were scheduled to be here last night to get your rooms, and since you weren't here we kind of gave them away."

Emily groaned loudly from behind Hotch. "You kind of gave our rooms away? What does kind of mean?"

"We're completely booked up. The only thing we have left is one room."

"ONE ROOM?" Morgan yelled. "One room for seven people? Are you out of your mind? How is that supposed to work?"

"It's actually our honeymoon suite so it's bigger than our standard rooms."

"Um, excuse me," Reid speaks timidly. "Honeymoon suite? Does that mean there is only one bed?" This realization makes the rest of the team cry out in agony.

"Yes, I'm so sorry, it only has one bed and I'm sorry for the inconvenience. We just assumed you weren't coming."

"We couldn't come," Rossi snaps. "We were out trying to catch a serial killer from killing young innocent females such as yourself."

The young lady lets out a gasp.

"We've been working for 39 hours straight and now we have to share one room and one bed!! We need down time—we don't like each other enough to spend that long with one another. Damn, this sucks," Morgan whines.

"Well my chocolate thunder, you can sleep next to me," Garcia adds with a smile.

"Thanks baby girl."

"Okay fine, if that's the only room you have available then we'll take it. I guess one room is better than no room. Is there any way we can get extra pillows and blankets?"

"Well, actually—"

"Well actually what?" JJ said. "You're already making us share a room and now you want to be sticklers on giving us pillows?!"

The lady behind the counter was starting to become frightened of this group. "No, no, it's fine. You'll have everything you need."

"Yeah, everything except extra beds," Emily mumbled.

The team finally make it up to their one room on the other side of the building and they open the door and Garcia lets out a squeal and runs inside.

"Oh wow! This room is beautiful. Can't you imagine coming here on your honeymoon and spending all your time in here? OH MY GOD LOOK AT THE BED! It's in the shape of a heart guys! That is adorable. I have to take pictures so I can show Kevin!" Garcia continues to run around the room like she just won the lottery. "They even sent up chocolate covered strawberries! I think I just died and went to heaven!" She turns around and sees the rest of the team sending glares her way. "What?"

"How do you have that much energy to be excited about being in this room? I just want to plop on the floor and sleep for three days." Rossi says.

"That's because you're ancient!" Garcia says with a smirk. This got a few chuckles out of the group. "But look on the bright side. We have a bed that could fit four of us, a couch and a large ass bathtub if someone wants to sleep in there."

"I call the couch!" JJ cries out quickly.

"Damn it blondie! I wanted it!" Emily whined.

"Sorry Em, you snooze you lose. I'm going to change out of these clothes and get some sleep on my nice cozy couch, so if you'll excuse me." With that JJ shut the bathroom door to get ready for bed while the rest of the team looked at each other to see how these sleeping arrangements were going to work.

"Alright, before any of you say anything, I already lost out on the couch; I'm getting a spot on that bed!" Emily says with enough force that the guys know not to mess with her.

"I think I'll take the tub, Morgan you gonna sleep with me?"

"Baby girl, I would, but I need a bed tonight. I mean, I did kick some doors down today and I almost got hit by a car. I need some comfortable rest."

"How big is that tub Penelope?"

"Big enough for two Rossi. Are you willing to share it with me?"

"Yes."

"Okay, well then it's settled. JJ's taking the couch. Garcia and Dave are taking the tub. So that leaves Morgan, Prentiss, Reid and I on the bed. Is that okay with everyone?"

Everyone in the room nods. JJ emerges from the bathroom in her pajamas and grabs a blanket and pillow that was on the table and heads to the couch ignoring everyone around her. Emily runs into the bathroom next, and Garcia follows. The guys stare after them.

"I never really understood how girls could just openly change in front of the other one, but man, to be a fly on that wall right now." Morgan says happily.

Hotch cleared his throat and went to the edge of the bed. He slips off his shoes and socks then starts to undo his dress shirt.

"What are you doing Hotch?"

"I'm getting undressed Reid. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Why are you doing it out here?"

"Because I don't need to change my clothes like the girls do, I just have to take some of them off."

"Hotch does have a point," Morgan says. "It would save some time so we can all get to bed quicker."

"That would be awesome," came JJ's voice from her spot on the couch, "because I can't sleep with all you guys blabbering away over there, and it would be nice to sleep with the light off. So how about you guys hurry up and strip so I can get some damn sleep."

"Calm down Jay, we're going! Don't have a meltdown."

Hotch slid his pants down and folded them nicely on the chair in the room. He was only wearing his undershirt and boxers now and he quickly climbed into the bed. Reid and Morgan started to follow his lead when Emily exited the bathroom.

"It's all yours Dave. Just to warn you Garcia tends to snore."

"So do I," he said with a wink.

Emily chuckled softly, and headed for the bed. She wasn't thinking that she was going to be sharing a room with anyone let alone guys so she only had a tank top and shorts to sleep in. Great, she thought, I'm going to be in a bed with three guys and I'm half naked. She saw Hotch was already laying in the spot that he wanted, so she decided since the other two guys weren't ready yet it would be smart to go lay next to him since this way she won't have to move to let the other guys in. But then again, she knew that was only her excuse for sleeping next to Hotch. So she climbed onto the bed and under the covers and slid close to Hotch.

They were close enough that their arms were touching and Emily knew that she wasn't going to be getting much sleep. Morgan slid into the bed next to her and then Reid.

"One of you guys need to move over some, I'm falling off the edge over here," Reid cried.

"You're the smallest one Reid; you shouldn't even need that much space kid."

"Shut up Morgan, and just move over." Emily moved half an inch closer to Hotch and she heard his breath hitch. She smiled inwardly.

Reid looked over at the bathroom door and saw that the light was turned off. "Rossi and Garcia are already asleep."

"I wish I was already asleep but _nooooo_, people still won't shut the hell up and turn the light off." JJ bitched again from the couch.

"Alright, goodnight everyone." Hotch says as he turns off the light next to him. Everyone said goodnight and they were all asleep within five minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Emily was woken up by someone nudging her lightly coming from her left side. She tried to ignore it, but it didn't stop. Her eyes snapped open and she glared into the darkness at the evil person who woke her from her peaceful sleep. "Morgan I swear to God if you don't stop nudging me I'm going to kick your ass!" she growled.

"Em, I'm sorry, but I need you to move over some."

"Move over where?"

"I don't care. Reid is kicking me."

"And why do you want to move closer to me? I kick to."

"No you don't." Emily aimed her foot at his shin. "Ow!"

"See, told you I kick to."

"Emily please, just move over a little bit, I can't sleep like this."

"If I move over I'm going to be lying on top of Hotch, and I don't really think he'd appreciate that."

"Well I'm not going to appreciate being bruised tomorrow because of this donkey next to me. Em I am begging you please move over some."

Emily let out a loud sigh and turned on her side so she was facing Hotch. This would save some space. She slid even closer to Hotch and found that the only way she was going to be comfortable laying like this was with her head on his chest. So that's where her head went. She felt Morgan move closer to her and he whispered his thanks. Emily drifted right back to sleep while listening to Hotch's heart beat. She sighed quietly and snuggled closer to the man she was quickly falling for.

Hotch woke up and realized something was on his chest. He didn't have to look down to see who or what it was, he knew by the shampoo from the hair that was in his face. Emily was fast asleep on his chest. He smiled to himself glad that it was dark and no one was around to see that he was enjoying the fact that she was sleeping next to him. He moved his arm which was now asleep out from under her body and wrapped it around her waist and smoothly pulled her closer to him. She moaned slightly and the small sound caused Hotch's heart to beat faster. Get yourself under control man. You shouldn't be happy that she's sleeping with you. You shouldn't be happy about this situation. But he was. He looked over at the clock next to his head and saw that it was 3 am. He still had plenty of time to sleep and enjoy this beautiful woman sleep next to him.

Hotch woke up again at 4 when he felt a hand moving against his side. He looked down and saw that Morgan's hand was on Emily's breast and he was massaging it.

What the hell Morgan? Hotch thought to himself. How dare he touch _his_ Emily? Wow, possessive much Aaron? Since when is she yours? He gently pried his fingers from her chest and restrained himself from flinging Morgan's hand away and ripping it off finger by finger. He relaxed when he felt Emily snuggle closer to him. He could definitely get used to this. His eyes drifted shut again but snapped open when her leg draped over his waist. It brushed against his friend and he bit his lip to bite back a moan. Hotch put his hand under the blanket and placed it on Emily's leg with every intention of moving it off of him, but once his hand touched the silkiness called her leg, he found himself running his hand up and down her leg. He placed his hand behind her knee and pulled her leg even more over his hip.

He knew he shouldn't be touching her. He knew that if he didn't stop this touching could lead to very bad things. Ever since the whole Haley situation him and Emily had gotten really close. He started to think about her more often. He wanted to know what running his fingers through her hair felt like. He dreamed about how her body would quiver after he sent her over the edge. His hand traveled further and further up her leg until he reached the bottom of her shorts. The shorts that he couldn't stop looking at when she walked out of the bathroom. The pink shorts that were sure to star in his dreams from now on. Before he knew what was happening and before he could stop it his hand slid up under the shorts and found himself playing with her lacy underwear. He pushed them aside and slid a finger in between her folds. He heard her gasp, but didn't stop.

He slowly moved his finger in and out. He knew he shouldn't be doing this especially when she was asleep and especially with the rest of the team in the room. When Emily gasped again those thoughts left his mind. He added another finger and felt himself growing harder as her hand grasped his t-shirt in her hand. Her head moved up next to his and she breathed against the side of his face. Emily begins to rock her hips back and forth meeting his moving his fingers with each thrust.

Hotch became painfully hard and Emily continued to quietly gasp, moan and whimper into his ear. She runs her hand up to his face then grasps his hair in between her fingers and lightly pulls which causes Hotch to moan. He quickens his pace then stops completely when her hand travels down from his hair, down his chest, then lands on his erection. His hips bucked up on their own accord and he hissed as her hand wrapped around him. She slowly moved her hand up and down. They both started to moan with each movement they did to each other. Hotch curled his fingers and Emily came with a breathy moan and bit down on Hotch's neck. Emily woke up and realized what just happened. She made eye contact with Hotch and saw the lust and desire in his eyes. Then she noticed where her left hand was and gasped. She moved her thumb over his slit and he hissed and bucked his hips into her hand again and Emily continued her work on his erection. Emily shoved the blankets wrapped around them down and moved lightly until her face was equal to his erection. She lowered her head and took Hotch into her mouth. Hotch couldn't believe this was happening. Emily went up and down, then locked eyes with him and held his gaze until he closed his eyes and came with a muffled whimper.

Emily enjoyed watching his face as he came especially knowing she was the reason he came. Then she realized that they just did a very intimate thing to each other and they never even kissed so she leaned up and lightly placed her lips against his. She went to pull back but Hotch's hand found her head and kept her in place. His tongue ran along her lips begging for entrance and she obliged. He could taste himself on her tongue and he moaned into her mouth. She placed one more kiss to his mouth and plopped down next to him again. Then she realized that she was in a room with all the people she worked with.

"Oh my God!" she whispered as she placed her head into his neck.

"What?" He was worried that she was regretting what they just did.

"We just did that with the whole team in the room and with Morgan and Reid in the same bed."

Hotch chuckled. "No one woke up so we're alright," Hotch whispers back. Emily smiled at Hotch then placed another kiss on his lips. "Now how about we get some sleep before we have to get up and go home because I for one want to pick up where we left off once we get there."

"I'd like that because trust me when I say there are a lot more things I want to do to you and there shouldn't be witnesses around," Emily says with a smirk.

"I'm falling for you Emily," Hotch says as he runs his hand through her hair.

"That's good because I already fell." With that she kissed him then laid her head on his chest and they both fell back asleep excited for the morning to come.


End file.
